


In Sickness And In Health

by SincerelySammy



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: 1890s, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Jack Kelly, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Era, Caring, Caring Jack Kelly, Disabled Character, Fever, Gay Newsies, Illnesses, Injury Recovery, Italian Racetrack Higgins, I’m sorry, Let Crutchie Say Fuck, Major Illness, Minor Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Newsies - Freeform, Other, Sick Character, Sickfic, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but he doesnt die, crutchie is dying, cuz crutchie is only 11, dying, i tried to make it brotherly, injured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySammy/pseuds/SincerelySammy
Summary: On the way back to the lodge Jack finds a small sick boy trembling in the corner of a alleyway. He decides he’s unable to leave him there so takes him back to the lodge, he and the Newsies make an attempt to nurse little Charlie back to health,  But he takes a turn for the worse and it all comes crashing down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this came from but Crutchie (Charlie) and Jacks relationship is more brotherly then lovers. In this Davey and Katherine already know Jack. And Jack is a few more years older the Crutchie.

After a long day of selling papes in the streets of New York, Jack Kelly was just glad to be able to head back to the lodge to warm up. It was particularly cold this winter so many Newsies were finding the cash to stay in the lodge even if it meant they had to double up in beds or sleep on the floor. Anything just to keep them warm. Jack trudged the familiar path his feet crunching in the snow which was no longer as beautiful having been trampled on all day. Passing by an ally he heard a loud hacking cough, this stopped Jack in his tracks. He knew he shouldn’t but something just drew him towards the loud cough. Curled in the corner was a small young boy who was nicely covered in a thin sheet of snow shivering. The poor kid was practically skin and bones and was wearing nothing but a old tattered shirt and shorts. His skin had a blue tinge to it his lips were cracked and bloody. 

“Hey? Kid?” Jack said walking towards the small figure. “Youse okay?” There was a quiet groan from the figure and relief washed over Jack, the kid was alive. The blonde boys hazel eyes fluttered open and he turned to face Jack and gasped pushing himself further into the corner. “Hey- I’s ain’t gonna hurt you kid..youse a freezing! How long youse been out here?”

”I live here.” Crutchie states his voice raspy and no more then a whisper. 

“Where’s your parents? Theys probably worried about you..”

”Theys are dead..” The blonde whimpered tears pricking his eyes but he refused to cry wiping them away. Jack could only assume his parents passing was fairly recent and he had no where to go hence the reason he was living in an alleyway. The small boy gave out another hacking cough. Jacks eyes widened at the crimson speckles now on his shirt and trailing down his mouth. 

“You kid? Youse a comin’ with me. I know somewhere youse gonna be safe. I’m an orphan to I gets you..” he speaks softly “you think youse can stand?” Jack attempted to help him up but the blonde boy weakly shoved him away. 

“I’s can do it myself!” He delcared rising shakily nearly collapsing, Jack was there to catch him. He really was so thin, the Newsies were thin but Jack made sure they all had at least something in the stomachs, but this kid had bones jutting out of places Jack didn’t even know had bones. 

“Youse real weak kid. It ain’t gonna hurt to let me help you..”

“I ain’t weak!” He said dismissively. This kid was as stubborn as Jack Kelly himself.

“Aight Aight! Let’s go.” Jack signalled for him to follow and slowly but surely the kid did. It took twice as long to get to the lodge with the pace the kid was walking at. “Was your name kid?”

“Who says i’sa got one?”

”Oh Don’t be like that. I knows you got one.” 

“Charlie..Charlie Morris.” He finally says after a few moments. 

“There we go!” Jack said with a smile. “The names Jack Kelly.” Instantly Charlie’s face lit up.

”Youse the real Jack Kelly?!” His excitement triggered another coughing fit causing more crimson to slip from his mouth.

“The one and only. Hey kid- calm yourself though. Youse gonna Make yourself worse..” now that he had started he just couldn’t stop, the kid began to wretch into then snow. Jack couldn’t even imagine how painful that must be since the kid was wretching on an empty stomach. “Charlie-...we need to get you to a doctor.” He says softly “had I not found you today..you could be dead by tomorrow...” Jack placed a hand on the swaying boys forehead, he was burning up? Despite Charlie’s protests Jack scooped him up into his arms, the kid hardly weighed a thing and began running towards the lodge at a fast pace.

Upon a arriving Jack exclaimed loud and clear.

“Oi Race! Clear a bed will youse?” 

“No way! Wes paid for these!” 

“I’m serious Race.” 

“Oh- who’s this kid?” Race said staring at the small blonde boy

“His name’s Charlie, But now ain’t no time for questions he’s real sick and needs help.” He looked at the boy in his arms who was losing conscious. “Stay with me kid Aight?” Race rushed over to Jacks bed clearing it off before Jack placed him down. “Specs, need you to go gets us a loaf of bread or whatever youse can get wid this money. This kids skin and bone.” He said tossing him a few coins. Specs nodded obediently and hurried off. “Race get me some cool water and a rag.” He demandes the poor kid was really burning up. “Davey! You have a thermometer at home right? Go get it. And Romeo! Go get some extra sheets.” Once they all had their orders they dispersed.

They soon arrived back in the mean time Jack had offered some of his cleaner clothes to Charlie who just slipped them in over the top for the time being for extra warmth. Jacks shirt could had gone around him twice. “Youse lucky I found you. You don’t look real old either.”

”I’s just turned 11.” Jack seemed surprise he was young but Jack thought he was younger. With his frame and height he could pass as 6 or 7. He was three years younger then Jack who was 14. 

“I got it Jack!” It was Davey to arrive back first holding the thermometer.

”Aight kid, youse gotta open your mouth.” Charlie shook his head. “Charlie don’t be so stubborn. Wes tryna help you.” Hesitantly he opened his mouth. “103 degrees..”

”Thats real dangerous Jack..he needs a doctor..” Davey said softly. 

“No-No Doctor!” Charlie exclaimed weakly. 

Race was the next to arrive back lugging a bucket of water. Jack took a rag wetting it from the cold water in the bucket and ringing it out. Jack began to wipe the cool sweat of the boys face. He frowned “wes gonna see how he does Aight. If he’s not better by Tuesday wes gonna get a Doctor.”

”what if he doesn’t make it?” Davey frowns.

”If he takes a massive turn for the worst tomorrow, wes get him a doctor then.” He says as Romeo arrives back with the blankets and lays them gently over the sick boy. 

“Why’s youse being so nice to me? Youse don’t know me. I could be a murderer.”

”We do as Jack says and what Jack says goes.” Specs says arriving back with the food. 

“You ain’t no murderer right?” Romeo asked. Charlie shook his head. 

“Us orphans gotta stick together Charles.” Jack said ruffling his hair, Charlie offered a weak smile in return. “Can you try eat something for me? It will help you recover I promise.” He says breaking a chunk of the bread off handing it to the sick boy who hesitated but took it nibbling at it. “Atta fella.” 

After Charlie slowly but surely devoured the bread the kid looked exhausted.

”Youse should sleep.”

”Can’t.”

”Y’know what helps me sleep at night?”

”What?” 

“One day i’s gonna run away to Santa Fe. Is a beautiful place Charlie. You’d love it there...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One day i’s gonna run away to Santa Fe. Is a beautiful place Charlie. You’d love it there...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a long overdue chapter! I’ve had exams all week so I’ve been revising! Chemistry was the worst! Only 2 more to go! Anyway here we go I’m finally doing it!

Jack’s dreams of Santa Fe sent Charlie right to sleep. Jack brushed a few strands of hair away from his face. “Sleep good kid. You need it.” He says softly. Jack continued to watch over the sick boy until he fell asleep in his chair beside his bed, only to be awoken the next morning by the clattering of cups.

  
The bell must have long gone meaning Jack must had slept through it. There’s a first time for everything. The first thing Jack noticed was Charlie was no longer in his bed. Jack crept towards the kitchen area to find Charlie slumped over the kitchen unit. “Christ kid are you okay?” Jack ran over to the blonde boy placing a hand on his forehead. “What are youse doing out of bed?!” Jack exclaimed.  
”I’s Fine Jack..” he mumbled weakly. “I jus’ needed a drink.”

  
”if you wanted a drink you should have woke me! Kid your real sick!” Jack said “you’re really burning up.”

  
”I don’t need youse to do all my work i’s can look after myself Jack. You don’t gotta baby me.” Charlie was stubborn. Much like Jack.  
Charlie seemed to by limping when he walked. Jack wasn’t all too sure weather or not he should be concerned. Jack frowned staring st the poor boy Limp. “Charlie- youse a limpin’?” Jack stated in confusion. “Did you hurt your leg yesterday?”

  
Charlie shook his head. “It hurts but I probably jus’ slept on it funny.” He spoke reassuringly. Charlie took one more step then completely collapsed against Jack who swooped him up swiftly. Charlie winced rather loudly.

  
”Kid youse Sick! We’s gotta take you back to bed. Youse in pain kid?”

  
”My leg but it’s nothing..” Charlie says softly. Jack nodded he wasn’t too concerned about the kids limp. He was exhausted his muscles was probably sore. Jack carried him up the stairs and laid him back down on his bed wrapping him nicely. 

“Youse still got a real bad fever kid. I’sa gonna get youse some water, then youse are going back to sleep. Okay?” Jack said sternly. Charlie opened his mouth to protest. “Okay?” Jack repeated even more sternly. Charlie sighed and nodded. Jack trudged down the stairs taking a class and filling it with crystal clear water. He carried it back upstairs to find the young blonde boy already fast asleep snoring softly. Jack chuckled placing the cup on the bed side cabinet. He made his way to the window sill pulling out his old battered sketch pad and some blunted pencils and began to sketch. This went on for hours, Jack had nearly finished the until drawing until he was drawn away by soft whimpers. 

Jack stood up and walked over to investigate. There he saw Charlie, drenched in his own sweat, his faced twisted to show extreme pain, he was whimpering loudly now tossing his head side to side. Jack was internally panicking. Should he wake the kid or leave him be? He bit down on his lip as he tried to think. Staring up at the clock he saw that the other Newsies would be home any second now. 

The door opened and laughs and shouts filled the loudge. Jack would ask Davey! Surely he would know what to do. “Hey Jack!” Race called entering the room tossing his hat onto his bed fluffing up his hair. “How’s da kid?” Race asked staring at Charlie still asleep in the bed.

”He ain’t good Race-“ Concern present in Jacks voice. “I’s hopin’ that Davey would know what to do..he’s a shakin’ real bad, and he’s sweatin’ I think his fever got worse. An’ an’ his muscles doin’ this weird spasm thing- I ain’t not doctor but I don’t think dis is good Race..but he’s a fine earlier! Better then yesta’day he’s was down stairs gettin’ a drink. I sent him off to sleep an’ now this!” It was rare for Jack to become like this, if he did you knew it was serious. 

Davey came trotting up the stairs with a similar sounding female voice. It belonged to Katherine. “Hey! Mouth! Stop gassin’ to the misses will ya? Jack needs your assistance!” Race called tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. “Says it’s da kid. He real bad Jack sayed.” Race explained.

”Kid?” Katherine asked raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

”Yeh. Jack found a sick kid in an alleyway on the way back to the lodge las’ night. Jack says he ain’t doing so swell.” Race told the writer. Katherine just nodded in understanding as they entered the room. Davey went straight over to Charlie, he stared down at the whimpering boy. By this point fellow Newsies had gathered.

”All house out!” Jack snapped “privacy here!” 

“Yeah!” Race added.

”You too.” Jack snarled. Race gave a look of defeat and nodded in understanding. Now it was just he, Charlie, Davey and Katherine in the room.

”How long as he been like this Jack?” Davey asked. Jack just shrugged his shoulders.

”Couldn’t say, i’s been drawin’ I heard some whimperin’ jus’ before youse all came in. Poor kid aye?” Davey could see already how much Jack cared for this boy. Davey just hummed in response lightly shaking the boy awake. As soon as the boys hazel eye opened he began to scream and cry out in pain. 

“What’dya do!” Jack exclaimed his fists clenching. Davey took a step back from Jack. Jack immediately went to Charlie’s side. “Kid you gotta tell us what’s wrong...” he says softly. He could feel Charlie’s muscles spasm as Jack held him. He couldn’t imagine how painful this was. 

“Charlie I need you to listen.” Davey said sternly. “I’m going to take your temperature again. I need you to open up.” Despite the tears rolling down his face Charlie opened his mouth as the older newsie took his temperature. “Good lord!” Davey exclaimed his jaw dropping open. “106 degrees! Jack that’s real dangerous he needs a doctor!” 

“No!” Charlie cried before screaming in pain again. Tears rolling down his blotchy cheeks. “No doctor! No doctor!” He cried even harder gripping onto the bedsheets for dear life. 

“Charlie, you gotta talk to us! Tell us what’s wrong..” Jack pushed. 

“What’s causing you this pain?” Davey added. Katherine scoffed rolling her eyes. 

“Do you boys know nothing?” She asked pushing her way between them, she began to mutter soothing words to the sick boy stroking his blonde hair. “Deep breaths Charlie, do it with me.” She spoke softly and patiently. She didn’t know how much pain he was in so patience was key. “In, 2, 3, 4 Out 2, 3, 4” Katherine repeated this until they were just about able to understand what Charlie was saying. She held Charlie’s hand just Incase he needed to squeeze it. She just rubbed her thumb over his bony knuckles. “Alright, do you think you’ll be able to tell me what hurts?” Charlie nodded taking in a deep breath. 

“M-my leg!” He wailed “a-an’ my back! Its hurtin’ me!” 

“Funny..” Jack begin “he said his leg hurt earlier he limpin’ a liddle but nothin’ major?” Jack said in his state of confusion. Katherine kept a hold of Charlie’s hand still keeping her tone just as soft. “I’m going to take a look okay?” Charlie just nodded as the covers were lifted off his lower half. Kathrine gasped at what she saw. 

“Christ Kath! What is it?” Jack said looking worried. She moved the covers more to show Jack and Davey, Charlie’s shrivled leg twisted into an odd sort of position. Charlie was skinny but this leg was not even half the size of his other leg. It was twisted in at the knee and his foot was completely mangled and twisted. His leg was thinner then a twig. 

“Charlie I need you to sit up.” Katherine says helping the boy sit. He was wincing Katherine could see him trying not to cry. His back was spasming, his spine was twisted into some weird shape. 

“He needs a hospital Jack..” Katherine says holding onto the sick boy. “If we don’t..I fear we’ll loose him..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feed back is great!

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if I made Jack to sweet but I dig it. Feed back would be great.


End file.
